bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Commitment Determination
"The Commitment Determination" is the twenty-fourth episode and season finale of the eighth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Thursday, May 7, 2015. Summary Sheldon pushes Leonard and Penny to choose a date for their and deals with dramatic changes in his own relationship with Amy. Extended Plot Amy and Sheldon are and having some distracted ing on the . Sheldon is thinking about her and whether he should start investing his time watching the new Flash series. Amy asks him if he can see the in how he admires a known for his speed when they've been together for five and all she can get from him is a distracted session on the couch. Sheldon admits he's not very good with irony. Emily and Raj are at the comic book store and Stuart wants to close up early so he can have with Howard and Bernadette though they aren't expecting him. Emily picks up a creepy which Raj thinks would make a great in her , though he's somewhat unenthusiastic. Deflated by his lack of enthusiasm, Emily reluctantly puts it back. Raj feels so badly that he offers to buy it for her. Penny and Leonard enter Apartment 4A and find a Sheldon desperate to find answers to his relationship crisis. He explains that Amy is upset with him and he can't figure out why. Penny explains that Sheldon was right before she got upset. Then she has to explain it to both who were more interested in weighing the of starting and getting invested in a new . One has to focus completely on the . Sheldon's kissing and asking HER about the Flash doesn't count. Raj is helping Howardette with and talking about with the twisted Emily. She wants to have in a . Howard figures that he doesn't have the guts to breakup with her just like they can't get around to getting Stuart to move out. The next Sheldon still hasn't heard from Amy. Penny agrees with Amy that Sheldon has been taking their too slowly. Sheldon insists that Leonard and Penny is also taking theirs slowly, so Penny waves her under his . Leonard and Penny explain that they are currently focusing on their s and will set a date when they are ready. Bernadette finds out that Stuart must have eaten her . It's time to kick him out; however, other circumstances kept them from doing it. Getting the comic book store running, the , his , he was . They plan to talk to him that . While cleaning up dinner, Leonard and Penny discuss their date and they realize that they hadn't made ANY wedding plans. Quickly they talk about a small intimate wedding with Sheldon's usual off-hand . Penny wants some released during the . During a graveyard , Emily asks Raj if he's afraid of . No, he's more scared of her. Penny now wonders why it's so important they pick a date. Leonard says that they each other and it doesn't matter if it's or fifty years from now. Penny doesn't want them wait until they are and gross. Then Penny asks if he was free . Maybe they could go to and save CBS the cost of a big costly wedding. When Howard and Bernadette sit down to talk to Stuart, they find out it's his . He deserves a piece of instead of an . Raj and Emily are making out and she thinks he wants to breakup with her. What Raj really tells her is that he loves her. Leonard wonders if the gang will be mad at them. Penny tells him that it's only about the two of them. She's and has no regrets. Leonard wants no s between them and tells her about a en make-out session he had with a when he was out on the North Sea. Penny wonders if he's trying to sabotage the ; however, Leonard just wants to be . Penny isn't the happiest she has ever been, but he's at least honest. At least they weren't d and she can live with it. Sheldon is ing with a decidely unhappy Amy and both have been thinking about relationships. Amy says that she has been patient, has been put through a both physically and emotionally and she needs time to sort things out. Sheldon is shocked, but agrees and they say . He consults the Gollum on his desk, who knows a thing or two about s. {Audience gasps.} He reaches into the and pulls out a ring box with an . "What do I do with this?" Notes *'Title Reference:' The three unmarried couples consider commitment issues in their relationship; while Howard and Bernadette deal with Stuart living with them. *Taping date: April 21, 2015 *This episode was watched by x.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx May 2015. *This episode aired in Canada on May 7, 2015 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x million viewers. *In the Indian Continent, it is yet to be aired on Z Cafe India, along with the U.S.A. Critics To be entered. Trivia To be entered. Quotes :Sheldon: What do I do with this thing? Gallery FULL$.jpg|Graveyard picnic. Itsawrap..png|The Season 8 Wrap Photo. Ring.jpg|"What do I do with this?" S812.jpg S89.jpg S87.jpg S86.jpg S85.jpg S84.jpg S82.jpg|This skull is cute. FULL6.jpg FULL3.jpg|What are you doing tonight? FULL2.jpg Full1.jpg|Shamy make-out session. References * http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/4037-season-7-taping-reports/ [http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/4964-s8-discussion-thread/page-599 Taping Report by Michy Geary Category:Season 8 Category:Future episodes Category:Season finale Category:Leonard-Penny Engaged Category:Articles With Photos Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Penny Category:Raj Category:Howard Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Shamy Category:The Big Bang Theory